The Good, The Bad and The Ed
"The Good, The Bad and The Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 5 and the 117th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy, after being unable to stand the Urban Rangers and their apparent superiority over others, challenges Rolf to get the toughest Urban Ranger badge ever available: The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge. Plot Fall has fallen, and all the kids are busily doing yardwork when the Urban Rangers march out and plant a sign-up booth in the middle of Rethink Avenue. They then proceed to demonstrate why you might want to do so, and by the time they're finished, everyone but Eddy is cheering them. Rolf then informs everybody that they're accepting applications, and Eddy is the first in line...to rip up one of their brochures. Rolf is irritated, but decides to get back at Eddy by mocking him, which enrages Eddy so much that he challenges Rolf to the toughest badge the Urban Rangers have. This announcement shocks the Urban Rangers, especially when they remember that nobody has won the award for 50 years. Of course, Eddy starts taunting Rolf, causing Rolf to announce that now, he will show Eddy his true power. Eddy is naturally confident that he'll win, and ignores Double D's naysaying. Soon, the Urban Rangers and the Eds are gathered in the Construction Site to throw down. The rest of the kids are watching as Jimmy picks up the huge Urban Ranger Handbook and announces the first challenge: The Wax of Wailing. Simply put, both Rolf and Eddy will have one of their legs waxed, and neither can utter a peep. Rolf has his hair ripped off of his leg, and the burned-out pores swell up, but Rolf doesn't utter a word. When Eddy gets his wax, he likewise remains silent, but tears well up in his eyes. This is bad news, as he still has to go through the rest of the challenges if he wants to win the "Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge." The next challenge that the competitors will face is the "Bumping of the Funny Bone." This involves the slamming of both parties' elbows into a file cabinet. As in the challenge before, neither of them can express pain vocally. Rolf and Eddy both take the challenge well, but Rolf is the first to have a problem. His problem, however, is that Jonny isn't ramming it hard enough. At his behest, Jonny speeds up. When the whistle finally blows on the challenge, Eddy is bent out of shape, while Rolf is as good as new. Once again, Edd begs Eddy to give in, but Eddy refuses, as now it's a matter of pride. The third challenge is the "Bramble Bush of Bellyache," wherein the two parties must crawl butt-naked through a brambly bush. Both Rolf and Eddy survive this, and much to Edd's dismay, the competition moves on to the "Pendulum of Protest". This essentially has the competitors in a set of giant clackers, where they will be smashed back and forth by giant boulders. Both survive this, however, so they must move on to the last trial: The Tour of Tears. The good news is that this is the final test they'll have to survive. The bad news is that this one is the most daunting and deadly. It starts with the two diving off of diving boards placed on a cliff. They dive into a water tank for a train, which spits them out just as the Urban Rangers Train comes along and smashes into them. Eventually, they slide under the train and go down the tracks, landing on a sofa. This sofa is really a giant slingshot, and both Eddy and Rolf go flying, coming down in the middle of the circle that was drawn in the construction site to start the battle. Both of the duelists fall unconscious. Eddy awakens to find his arms and legs in casts and his friends looking at him in concern. When Eddy asks if he won, Edd explains that Eddy passed out, one second before Rolf, so Rolf won by default. Eddy almost loses his mind, and he becomes even crazier when he sees the adoration being doled out towards Rolf. Soon, though, he calms down, because according to Ed the Urban Rangers gave him a badge as well. This doesn't last long, however, as the badge in question is the "Crybaby Boo-Hoo Badge." An upset and heavily injured Eddy tries to chase after Rolf, but can only crawl, and Edd instructs Ed to carry Eddy to bed as Eddy needs rest. Ed does as commanded, only letting Eddy lament that he lost by one lousy second. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': to Eddy's mockery "Ah, Rolf sees the Urban Rangers are too demanding to one whose head resembles a side table for a couch." sets a doily and a cup of tea on Eddy's head. Ed dunks a slice of toast in the cup as he and everyone but Edd laughs at Eddy. ---- *'Rolf': from the giant Newton's cradle "As it is said in your country, LET HER ROCK!" ---- *'Ed': the battered Eddy wake up "Aww, can I play with him, Double D?" Edd: "Ed, don't touch." ---- *'Ed': Eddy away "You heard him, Eddy! Rest is best! So be no pest and I'll wear a vest!" Eddy: furious "ONE LOUSY SECOND!" ---- *'Eddy': "I smell a chicken!" Ed: "A chicken, Eddy?" Eddy: "Yep. A big Urban free range-er chicken! Here's a badge for you, chicken! How about the 'go home and lay an egg' badge?!" laughs. Rolf: by Eddy's behavior "ENOUGH! Your mockery of the domestic fowl insults Rolf!" ---- *'Rolf': winning "Do not touch the badge, urchins of processed cheese spread!" ---- *'Eddy': confused "Birthday suits?" Ed: "Nudge, nudge, wink, wink!" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Kevin is putting leaves in a bag in the beginning, you can hear him moaning, but his mouth isn't moving. **When Ed pulls off the wax, Eddy's leg swells up due to the pain from his leg and the hair that was ripped off by the wax, but when he gets hit by the water shot from a bottle by Ed, his swollen leg disappears. **As the train approaches, a diesel horn is heard, but the train is pulled by a steam engine. *Some of the names in the file cabinet during the 'Bumping of the Funny Bone' are named after people who work on the show. There's one labeled Antonucci, Vincent and Sioui (Danny Antonucci, the show's creator; Ruth Vincent and Dan Sioui, Ed, Edd n Eddy's producers) and one labeled Miller (the storyboard coordinator & artist). *This is the seventh and final appearance of the Urban Rangers. *According to Jonny and Jimmy, no one has won the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge in over fifty years. This would mean that the Urban Rangers have existed for over fifty years. *This is the 16th episode where Kevin never uses the word "dork" or anything with the word "dork" in it. *This is the third episode Eddy is seen naked. It first happened in "Pop Goes the Ed," and a second time in "To Sir with Ed." *This is the second time Rolf is seen nude. The first time he was seen naked was in "Rent-a-Ed," but the view was blocked from the audience. *The engine on the train appears to be a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were most commonly used on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s (although some remained in use until 1928) and were given the name "American" in 1872 due to all the work they did on every railroad in the United States. These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels). *'Running Gags:' *#Edd trying to convince Eddy to surrender because of the major injuries he gets from each challenge, but Eddy refuses each time because he wants to beat Rolf and earn the badge. *#Eddy getting extremely hurt while Rolf barely flinches during each challenge. *Ed's "Nudge nudge wink wink" quote is a reference to Monty Python's "Nudge Nudge Wink Wink" sketch involving innuendo. *This episode's title is a reference to the famous western movie The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. *When Ed is about to pull Eddy's wax paper off of his leg, Nazz, Kevin, and even Sarah were worried about what was going to happen to Eddy. This marks the first time the latter two actually show concern for Eddy. *Although Eddy lost, he can now technically join the Urban Rangers as he earned a badge, which makes him no longer a dishonorably discharged Wee Roach but rather a full Ranger. *Plank's Parents make a brief cameo on the Urban Rangers pamphlet. Video See also *Urban Rangers *Urban Ranger Awards *The Urban Ranger Handbook *Urban Rangers Flag Good, Bad and Ed Good, Bad and Ed